


Gay Duck, Request Fics

by Tired_Penguin



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: A lot of gender confusion, Gen, Gender Confusion, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There's a lot of gender but also there might be trauma later sooooo, Trans Male Character, potentially
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Penguin/pseuds/Tired_Penguin
Summary: This will be a collection of works about headcanons for gender and sexualities of the various ducktales characters.This is a request based collection! I will be taking requests for what characters and genders/sexualities to do. If you like what you read, consider throwing in a request.I will try to get a chapter out every week but school work be hard man.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 44





	1. What is Louie Duck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is nonbinary Louie!!! A rad not a boy. A stellar lad but not in a male way, lad like in a gender-neutral way like when we say guy.
> 
> Also I'm editing this in the morning because once again I have recieved inspiration at 10:00 at night.  
> Edit: It's been edited now!

Louie was not a boy.

He wasn’t sure when he realized it. He wasn’t sure if he was always this way or if something had changed. As if something had gone horribly wrong at some point in his life to make him…

Different.

He first realized something was strange in kindergarten. 

Uncle Donald had them in public school at the time, and a few of the boys from school wanted to go out and play some sport. Louie couldn’t remember what. But they wanted to play and do boy things. Like boys.

Like boys.

And Louie remembered how they talked about the girls in their schools. And he remembered them laughing and playing, and that was when he knew he was very different from all of them.

He wasn’t sure how yet. He just had a little feeling that something was… different. 

•••

He knew something was strange when he was five.

Starting first grade was hard, but he had his brothers, and Uncle Donald helped them with their homework when they needed it.

But then every time the teachers called his name.

_Llewellyn._

It felt… wrong. In a way he couldn’t place.

All he knew was that the more he heard it, the worse it felt.

A few months later, when the teacher started to call his name, he raised his hand before she could finish and yelled “Here!”

She looked at him, startled. “Llewellyn, there’s no need to yell.”

He squirmed in his seat as he lowered his arm and sat on his hand, squishing it uncomfortably against the plastic chairs. “Um… could you… please just call me Louie? Ma’am?”

She didn’t make any extra expression, but nodded, and continued with the role call.

Louie sighed, sinking into his seat.

He didn’t know it yet, 

But telling her was a mistake.

•••

Once the other kids figured out he didn’t like to be called Llewellyn, they used it against him at every turn.

Every day. Every second it felt like. 

At lunch they would call him. In class getting their seats they would call him. In the halls, on the bus, every chance they could, they would call him by that name that felt less and less like his with every moment it was said.

He tried not to let them know it got to him.

But Huey and Dewey figured it out. Of course they did. They were brothers. 

And the next time a kid called him that, mocking and teasing and _cruel_ , 

Huey decked him in the face.

They all got sent to the principal’s, but they didn’t care too much. They joked about how Huey was “The Duke” and they laughed. And when the principal tried to reprimand them, they had gotten too bad of a case of the giggles to care.

Uncle Donald was upset at having to be called in, but when they told him what happened, he listened. Then kneeled on the floor, ruffled the feathers on Huey’s head, and said he should learn to control his anger better, but that defending his brother was a wonderful thing to do.

Brother.

Louie wasn’t sure how he felt about that word. 

•••

When Louie was 8, he got on Uncle Donald’s computer. 

Donald had gone out for another job interview and the old lady that babysat them was almost always asleep, so he nabbed the device easily, curled himself in the closet, and searched, 

“I don’t feel like a boy”

The results talked about how some people who are “born” as boys are actually girls, and he wondered if… maybe he was a she.

He sat and tried saying it. She. This is Louie. She is a girl. Her brothers are Huey and Dewey. She is… She is…

It felt revolting.

But when he tried saying _he_ again… it felt so wrong.

He broke it. 

~~He~~ broke it.

What was wrong with ~~him~~. What was ~~he~~? Was Louie Duck a boy or a girl? Or was Louie nothing? 

~~He~~ curled in on ~~him~~ self, tightening as ~~he~~ stared at the screen and pronouns that no longer looked like words anymore.

Huey and Dewey found ~~him~~ crying in the closet. They asked ~~him~~ what was wrong but words were stuck to ~~his~~ tongue like syrup. 

So they sat with ~~him~~. Quietly. Just holding ~~him~~ while tears soaked into ~~his~~ sleeves.

After a few moments, ~~he~~ sniffed. Huey smiled at ~~him~~ softly. “Are you okay?”

Louie sniffed. “Kinda… Not really.”

Dewey rubbed circles into ~~his~~ back while Huey looked at the computer at ~~his~~ feet. He read the results, seeming to look over and over them.

Louie was terrified. 

Louie was broken and Huey and Dewey would think their brother was a weirdo. A freak.

But instead, Huey looked back at Louie, a smile, soft and compassionate, on his face. 

“Louie… It’s okay.”

Louie started crying again. “But it’s not. It’s not okay. It’s not!”

Dewey held ~~his~~ hand, squeezing gently. “Hey, if you’re not a boy that’s awesome! You can be our sister.”

Louie sobbed tightly, a tugging feeling while trying to breathe through tears. “That’s the problem! I’m… not a girl either.”

Huey blinked at him. After a moment he grabbed the computer and started typing rapidly. A bit later, and he smiled brightly, turning it back to Louie. “I think I found something.”

Louie looked at the current page. 

Nonbinary.

“What… does that mean?”

“It just means you’re not a boy or a girl. You don’t have to be either.”

Louie blinked at him. “What… what do I call myself then?”

“Well, you’re a kid. A person. You’re just… Louie.”

“But like… he or she… which do I use?”

Huey reached back to the computer and switched to the next tab, which read at the top, “A Guide to They/Them Pronouns.”

Louie stared at it. Read the words over and over again, tracing them.

Louie…. He…

They started crying.

Dewey let go of his hand for a moment, as Huey reached out hesitantly. “Louie? Are you okay?”

Louie choked out, “Thank you.” Their voice wavered and they couldn’t really see anymore, but they smiled, and pulled their brothers closer. Huey smiled and hugged them tightly. “You’re welcome, Louie. You’re a wonderful sibling.”

•••

When Uncle Donald got home, they came to him, holding out his computer. He read it over, while Huey explained what they had talked about. Who Louie was.

They were Louie.

Their brothers were Huey and Dewey.

And as Uncle Donald scrolled through, and Huey held their hand in reassurance, they were suddenly terrified that he would be upset. Say that Louie couldn’t be a they. That they had to be a boy or a girl and there wasn’t anything else.

But Louie knew now. Louie knew who they were. They weren’t a boy or a girl, and they didn’t need to be anything. They were Louie. And that was what mattered. 

Uncle Donald set the computer down on the counter. He looked down at Louie, his expression unreadable.

And the next thing Louie knew, they were wrapped in a hug, warm and so full of love.

Louie felt their face flush again, and pulled into Uncle Donald’s shoulder, grabbing at his shirt and holding on to it while their uncle rubbed their back. 

“Awwwwww, Louie.”

Louie sniffed. “You’re okay with it? Even though I’m… not really anything?”

He pulled Louie back, holding their shoulders and meeting their eyes. “Louie. Who you are is so much more important than if you’re a boy or a girl. And I know that you’re Louie. And I know I love you. So much.”

Louie stared. They’d already cried so much, they didn’t know if there was much left to cry, but somehow the tears flowed anyway, as they fell back into Uncle Donald’s shoulder. Their brothers held them from behind, and they were wrapped with their little family, just… loved. Just Louie.

And that was all that mattered.

•••

When they moved in with Uncle Scrooge, Louie had been using they/them pronouns for two years. Ms Beakley asked no questions, and used them with no fanfare. Webby actually looked ecstatic when they told her, saying she’d never met a nonbinary person and that it was awesome to have a sibling. 

Uncle Scrooge didn’t say anything, but when he heard them calling Louie “they”, he looked… confused. He tried to use those pronouns, but clearly struggled. Later, Scrooge and Donald talked about it, and when he understood a little better, though still very confused, he came to Louie and asked about how they identified, so he could best be accepting. 

Louie was happy to.

They explained that they didn’t really have a gender. Where others had a tangible thing, a tangible feeling of “girl” or “boy”, they had nothing. They had come to describe it as a sort of nebulous mass they could see, but couldn’t really touch or interact with, and that didn’t even really feel like theirs. 

Scrooge… didn’t seem to get it. So Louie said what Uncle Donald told them two years ago.

“Who I am, is more important than if I’m a boy or a girl. I’m just… Louie.”

Uncle Scrooge tilted his head, but shook it, smiling. “Ahhh, I cannae say I really get it myself lad, but I know you’re right about that.” He pulled Louie into a hug. “Whatever ye may or may not be, you’re Louie. And you’re family.”

After he held them for a moment, he suddenly pulled back and said “Ah, can I still call ye lad? Or, uh…”

Louie shrugged. “Meh. It’s neutral enough.”

Scrooge smiled awkwardly, but chuckled. “And ah, would there happen to be one o’ those for nephew?”

Louie smiled. “Oh, there’s actually nibling! That works great.”

Scrooge patted them on the back. “Alright then! You’re my nibling, my family, and that means more to me than anything else.”

Louie looked up at him. “Thanks Uncle Scrooge.”

He winked. “Anytime lad. Can’t guarantee I’ll always get it right, but I’ll do my best.”

Louie chuckled. “That’s okay. Just doing your best means a lot.”

Louie was Louie. And they didn’t have to be anything else. Because they were family, and that was the most important thing of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am agender, but if you guys think the experiences written here could be improved on, let me know! Just please remember that not everyone has the same experiences. Gender is wack man. If you liked this, please leave a comment about what character you'd want me to do next! I'm not on a schedule for these, but I will be writing more.
> 
> Aight have a good day, here's a cookie. *frisbees it into your mouth*
> 
> Edit: Realized it would be relevant to toss at you guys, but the next one I'm planning on doing is ace lesbian Webby! And probably Genderfluid Lena after that because 1. Shiiiip. and 2. The brain likes the genderfluid. That's the happy good chemical. Aight love yall.


	2. What's it like being a boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bestow upon you some freshly baked trans Donald Duck. This chapter does contain a very brief mention of periods and bras. There's nothing graphic or detailed, I'm just letting you folks know. 
> 
> Also, let's give it up for another late-night upload everyooooone.  
> Yaaaaaaaaaaay.  
> Edited now. Yaay.

Hortense and Quackmore had two lovely daughters. Identical twins, hatched from the same egg. They were named Della and Donna. Two beautiful girls, and their parents loved them with all their hearts. 

Donna knew this. Even though she was a little kid, Donna knew she was loved. And she loved her parents too. And she loved her sister.

But sometimes, she didn’t love herself very much.

Sometimes she would look in the mirror at her long hair, and the dresses mom would put her in, and it would feel… gross. Icky. Sometimes it felt like she wanted to throw up.

She hated the school uniforms with those icky skirts. Why’d they have to wear skirts anyway? She didn’t like skirts.

As soon as she and her sister were homeschooled, and she could get her own clothes, she refused to wear another skirt if it killed her.

And then, when she was about ten, she got so fed up with her hair that one day she cut it all off, leaving only one set of bangs over her face. 

Mom and dad were… furious.

They scolded her for doing it without permission, and then grounded her. She was so angry. Why couldn’t she just cut her hair. It was long and annoying and gross. She locked herself in her room and screamed. She’d always been angry, and her anger was violent, destructive, and terrifying. She hated it, but right now, she was just _angry_. 

Della sat with her after she’d calmed down. Donna cried about how mom and dad were so upset, when she just didn’t want to look like a _pretty girl_. And Della held her and said she liked the new haircut better. 

That made her feel a lot better.

She liked it too.

••••

After they moved in with Uncle Scrooge, Donna just got even angrier.

Her voice was getting worse as she got older.

She hated it.

She wanted to sing.

Why did she sound like that?

She still sang, but never in front of anyone.

Only in front of Della.

Della would listen, and understand. And Donna loved her sister.

She started to notice, more and more though, the things she still hated about herself.

She still looked like a girl. She had a girly face, and eyes, and her chest… everything. Even with her short hair, and her oversized shirts, it was still there.

It was awful.

Sometimes she wished she could look like a boy…

••••

It got worse when she turned thirteen.

She knew periods were coming. She tried not to think about them.

But it wasn’t waiting for her.

She and Della started about the same time. Scrooge had already gotten them pads for whenever it came, so they were prepared.

But Donna… 

She cried.

It felt like her body hated her. Like it was poking her, prodding her, as if to say “You’re gonna be a woman. Haha.”

Donna hated it.

She wanted to scream.

But she just cried.

She hated her chest.

She hated her hips.

She hated her voice.

She hated her body.

••••

“Della… I don’t like being a girl.”

Della looked up from her book, as she lay sprawled across her bed. “Well, what do you wanna be then?”

She shifted tugging at her blankets from where she sat on the edge of her bed. “I… I don’t know.”

Della shrugged. “Well, that’s okay. Whatever you are, you’re still my twin.”

“Okay… Thanks Della.”

“No problem. Now hush, this lady’s TOTALLY about to get attacked when she grabs that treasure.”

Donna laughed.

She loved her sister.

••••

Sometimes Donna wondered what it would be like to be a boy.

She imagined being in a boy’s body. Having a flat chest, and a deeper voice. 

It was really nice to think about.

It almost scared her.

She didn’t like being a girl, but that was normal, right? No one liked periods. A lot of girls didn’t like their chest. Or their voice. Or their hair.

Right?

She and Della were in the attic one day, with all their favorite (and maybe slightly magical) books that they didn’t want Scrooge to see. 

Duckworth was nice. He kept it a secret.

While they were flipping through one of the spellbooks, Donna stopped a moment, and asked, 

“Hey, Della? What do you think it’d be like to be a boy?’

Della looked up at her. She hummed a moment. “I dunno. I’ve never thought about it.”

Donna blinked. “You… haven’t?”

“Pssssh, no. Why would I be thinking about that?”

“I… I thought everyone thought about that.”

She tilted her head. “Don, why are you thinking about it?”

Donna squirmed. “Uh, I dunno, I guess I’m just… curious, is all.”

Della’s amused grin slowly faded, and she shut the book, pushing it aside. “Don… ya been thinking about being a boy?”

She rubbed at the back of her neck, not meeting Della’s eyes. “I dunno, I guess it’s just… weird is all. I know I don’t like looking like a girl, but I don’t know what it’s like to look like a boy, so I dunno if I’d like it, but it feels like I would? I think?”

Della stared at her a moment, and Donna slowly became terrified that Della would think she was crazy. 

But instead, Della smiled. “Well, maybe we can try it one day!”

Donna blinked. “I… what?”

“We can go buy you boy’s clothes! You’ve already got your haircut, but we can get you a real boy’s shirt, a big oversized one, and basketball shorts! Real boy ones.”

Donna sputtered. “But, I, Wha, Della there’s no way Uncle Scrooge’ll buy that! He’s a stingy old man!”

Della shrugged. “Aaaaah, I’ve got a bit of allowance saved up! We can use that! And maybe steal just a little bit from his wallet while he’s sleeping.”

“You would… do that? For me?”

“Of course!” Della leaned in to squeeze her in a hug. “You’re my sister! I wanna help you figure out what makes you happy!”

Donna smiled, and wiped her face where she might have cried just a little. “Aww, thank you Della.”

“No problem.” She let go, and rushed to the ladder. “Now come on!! We gotta figure out how much allowance we’ve got!”

  * •••



After they counted up their allowance, luckily having enough that they did not have to steal from Uncle Scrooge, they headed out to the little thrift store that Uncle Scrooge took them to. It was just a small place, but it was cheap, so that was where they spent their money.

It took a bit of searching, but they eventually found a large boy's t-shirt, blue and with the pep logo on it in faded print, and a pair of black shorts, that perfect boyish length. 

Donna tucked into the dressing room, with Della right outside the door, and started putting on the clothes.

She’d worn her sports bra to try and make her chest as flat as possible. It didn’t work a hundred percent, but it was better than the ordinary bras she had. 

After a minute of waiting for Donna, and not hearing a sound from her, Della started getting anxious. She rocked on her feet, and then knocked on the door. “Yo, Donna? You okay?”

Silence.

Then a very slight sound, almost like crying.

“I’m gonna kick down the door!”

She reeled back, but the lock clicked open, and Donna slowly pulled back the door.

Donna had tears in her eyes, but was smiling from ear to ear. 

Della looked at her worriedly. “Don? Are you… okay?”

Donna nodded slowly, and wiped her eyes with her arm. “It feels really good.”

Della blinked, and smiled softly. “Do you like looking like a boy?”

She nodded, much more surely this time. “Yeah.”

“So… do you think you’re a boy then?”

Donna shifted. “I… I think so.”

She held her eyes shut, preparing for the worst, but Della pulled her into a tight hug and said, “That’s awesome!! You’re my brother now!”

Brother.

She…

He… was her brother.

Donna started crying.

Della immediately let go, but held on to his shoulders. “Woah, are you okay? Is that okay to call you brother?”

Donna spoke between sniffs. “Yeah. It’s, It’s really good.” He wiped his face again, and then pulled his head into Della’s shoulder. “Thank you Della, thank you so much.”

She hugged him back, with a tight and warm squeeze. “Of course! I love you, Don.”

“I love you too Dell.”

••••

When they left, Della insisted Don wear the outfit out of there. The shopkeeper was a little hesitant, but Della made it clear that it was not up for negotiation.

When they got back to the mansion, they brought Don’s old clothes back to their room, and then, at Don’s request, they cut off his bangs. Della wasn’t very good at it, but she managed to set up just one little tuft at the top of his head.

After a while, they could hear Uncle Scrooge calling them from downstairs. 

“Della!! Donna!! Where are ye lasses? Ya know you’re not supposed to leave without telling me or Duckworth first!”

As the twins rounded the stairway coming down, Scrooge’s face went blank.

Della, holding her brother’s hand, said, “My brother Donald and I are here.”

Donald held her hand tightly, enough so that he would apologize for squeezing it later, though she didn’t seem to mind. Uncle Scrooge’s expression was unreadable, and Donald was terrified. He didn’t know how Uncle Scrooge would react. He was old, but he could still be accepting, but would he? Or would he be angry? Upset? Even worse, disappointed?

Donald squeezed his eyes shut, while a million possibilities raced through his head. And after an agonizing minute, Scrooge spoke.

“Donald, was it?”

He opened his eyes, and met Uncle Scrooge’s eyes. He was calm and straight-faced, but he didn’t look angry or upset. He walked closer, and kneeled in front of him. 

“I, uh… I’m sorry, but I cannae say I understand.”

Donald took a deep breath, and said, “I’m a boy, Uncle Scrooge.”

Scrooge looked over his outfit, and after a moment said, “You pick this out yerself?”

Donald nodded. 

Scrooge frowned as he stood up. “Ach, we’ll have to get ye some better clothes, this is all far too big for ye. I’ll go shopping with you tomorrow to get you some better things lad.”

Donald blinked up at him. “Lad?”

Scrooge nodded. “That’s what ye are, isn’t it?”

Donald stared for a moment, but nodded.

Scrooge rubbed the back of his neck, and smiled, looking slightly ashamed. “I don’t really understand this sorta thing myself, but if you’re sure this is who you are, then I’ll support you.”

Donald nodded rapidly. “Yes, yes, I’m sure!”

Scrooge gave a warm smile. “Alright lad. You're my nephew then. And I still love you all the same.”

Donald felt his eyes water, and he sniffed, smiling widely. 

Scrooge kneeled again, opening his arms for a hug, and said, “Ach, c’mere laddie.”

Donald practically dove into his uncle, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, while Scrooge stroked his back. Della leaned over him, pulling her arms around as much of him as she could reach.

Donald was a brother. A nephew. A boy.

He was Donald. Not Donna. Donald. And for the first time in his life, he felt real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, thanks for reading ya'll! Here's a cookie for your travels, I'm gonna go pass out now. I've got a pecking debate in literature coming up and I am streeeeeessed.
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a comment about what character you'd want me to do next!


End file.
